


耗子

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [6]
Category: Transformer - Fandom, Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 挨打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 内容：塔恩梦回幼崽
Relationships: AT - Relationship
Series: [TF]本体相关 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722
Kudos: 1





	耗子

外界的竞相争鸣在空废仓库中尤为突出。车轮与地面亲密接触显露出的亲昵低喃，引擎因晚来一步而悔恨的粗暴哼咛，磁悬浮穿城而过的轰轰烈烈，却都无一分得他一丝眷注。  
唯有倏忽而出的人声能与眼前画面一争干扰的关注。  
光学镜死死粘在新鲜割口上，馋涎欲滴。浅缝凝出滴能量液，顺着小臂弧度淌进临边的重构淤痕，如战前粒子城那塔斯曼海般纯粹安宁。  
早前的一次次踢踹、推搡和辱骂虽已成为日常，可目露凶光的加害者们让他双腿发颤，目光呆滞。事后蜷缩在角落里的他每每露出怒意，望向伤口时的满足与迷恋便引着他三心二意，谁也不知这怪癖能再制住猛兽几次。  
浑身上下早已不剩几块平整，如今再少面他又有何顾。前爪不禁探去，用利刃开辟更深层的通道最合适不过。  
只是点点异响让他不得不偃旗息鼓，伤口随意往侧腰一抹便一溜烟缩进墙边铁台下的隔层中，俨然不是第一次这么做了。  
由于四周道路错落崎岖，平房生人罕至，可最近人为的声响层出不穷，怪不得干扰提起十二分戒备。

杂乱的脚步声在和他仅隔一层铁片的地方依稀停下，干扰掇拾膝盖的双爪也被带着愈加颤栗。  
紧张引发的迟缓直到主人被腾空掐住才不舍的迅速退场，甩下干扰，让他只身一人面对强敌。  
视线还没聚焦上发难者的面甲，模糊轮廓已唬的干扰的双腿竞相厮打。  
“小耗子，啊不，丧门神，原来躲在这里呢。”，语气轻浮。脖颈上的外力随话出一齐加大了劲道。外露管线被蛮狠的挤开，手指在敏感的嫩片上留下印记，干扰快宕机了，顾不得多的抬起双手抓向罪魁祸首。  
他还没想通对面机为何松手就已横卧在众机中心，对付这具瘦弱身子骨只带两三个作伴绰绰有余。  
外围的机不肯发出一丝声响，谨慎的与他保持三五步距离，唯有领头人接着腾的一脚踹向地上机的音频接收器。  
一瞬间干扰眼冒金星，传来的刺耳杂音则要当众撕开这脆弱躯体，撵着他无暇顾及发难者又说了些什么。  
但发言者肯定生气了，因为偷眼看到那机五官唰的扭曲起来，又是蛮横一脚把干扰踢向左后侧的两机。  
“接收器是塞在后挡板里，还是喂狐狸吃了？”  
原本两机畏畏缩缩，被干扰砸中时一个趔趄差点摔倒，见着自己浑身毫无变化，还怀疑般的举起双手细细检查，终于确认没有任何问题。

干扰抬首拳升起，可惧从肾中生，黑寒辛咸，颇有魄散魂裂之意——跟前两绛色机虎背熊腰势狰狞，口似血盆牙似刃，与先前模样截然相反，恨如潮水面如铁，目如炽焰掌如电，烧皮灼肉。倏忽而至，毫无章法，心狠手辣堵住一切退路，干扰无处躲闪，也无隙出招，只得急流勇退。  
一轮招呼下来，他再欲牵动浑身骨架左移，僵硬疼痛已携卷浑身劲道，动弹不得，如妄想点燃潮柴，白费功夫。  
此举被旁人尽收眼底，惩罚紧随声声调笑而至——砰砰碎裂如捣神阊，嘤嘤低吟不引悯慌，嘻嘻哈哈如玩儿戏。  
“你那杀人的本事呢？别藏着掖着，全掏出来让大伙见识见识，就像你他流水线的暗里用爪子草后面一样那么使劲。”  
“他可别是觉得大哥不配，看不起我们啊。”  
“你缠着我的腿叫爹也救不了你的，快他渣的撒手！”  
“可真是没自知之明。”

低哮则筋碎脉断，无声则泪落唾流，能量液的味道将经宿不散。  
周围机踩着散落一地的面屏纷纷后退几步再立住脚，腾出地方，可不是要放过干扰的意思。  
最后一击定然属于领头人。干扰明知危险迫在眉睫，却没有自救的力气，眼皮子愈来愈额沉，三步外的罪魁祸首模糊不堪。  
“今天老子要替天行道，日后谁敢再呼我幼崽就跟他落得一个下场！”  
一，二。

三。塔恩猛睁双眼却是熟悉的房间，紧扣在掌内的拳头没有松开。一身冷凝液还是压不过在颅内迸发的恶火与从脚底直冲顶门的忿气，变形的欲望突增猛涨。但他只是继续在平板上整理本月的报告。

笔杆被捏成两段。


End file.
